


Office work (Snowbaz)

by TryAnnussnow



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, POV Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryAnnussnow/pseuds/TryAnnussnow
Summary: Simon snow is a wanna be Author, he spends his days writing his books at his office job instead of doing the work. Baz is the corporate Prince that owns the company that Simon works for. They're paths never crossed until Simon's new draft book  lands in that hands of the corporate prince himself. In attempt to make them friends Baz and Simon slowly falling in love. Mistaking it for friendship
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

SIMON

"You should be thanking me," Penelope says as she rolls over in her chair to my desk 

"Go away, Penny. I'm working" I type away at a document before pressing 'printing'. I get up and go to the printer to collect my papers

"Oh come on. You're not even working, you're working on some book" Penelope says as she follows him. 

"It's not some book." I snapped. "This one is it ...This one is going to be the one that will finally be published. I know it!" As the paper slowly come out one by one The office starts to get louder. 

"That's what you said about your last book too."

"And It was published. They said around 2,000 people read my book. And I know that if I just found the right publisher more people will read my book!" The room gets louder, and just as Penelope is about to say something my name is called.

"Simon! Come here, my boy!" I leave my papers, as they are still being printed, and go over to where I was called. 

There is a big crowd surrounding a man in a black suit, He had shoulder-length black hair and was about 3 inches taller than me. He was very pale, so pale he looked like a vampire. 

"Simon my boy! Say hello to Mr. Pitch, the corporate director!" The man wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Simon recently got a promotion. So hopefully you'll be seeing more of Mr. Snow."

"Hopefully I will." Mr. Pitch says with a smile. I want to say something about how much I love working at his company, but I'm interrupted by a woman a little bit shorter than me. 

"Sir, these were the documents that you wanted." She hands him a thick stack envelope. The stack is so thick it reminds me of the papers I'm printing out. He grabs the envelope.

"Thank you, darling." 

"Mr. Pitch if I could just introduce you to some of our newcomers, I'm sure you will be very impressed with how much they work."

I sneak away back to the printer, seeing that Penelope and my papers aren't there. I start to panic. I go over to my desk hoping to see my stack of papers there but they're not. I start to think about where they could possibly be. 'Maybe Penny has them. She must have grabbed them' I go over to Penelope's desk to see her typing on her computer.

"Penny. Have you seen my papers?" She stops typing and looks over at me.

"They should be at the printer. I left them in a brown envelope. I knew you would freak out if they-"

"They aren't there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I already checked earlier. They aren't there''

I start to panic even more. My book is gone.

"Well you can just reprint it, or I'm sure whoever has it will realize that it belongs to you and return it."

"Or they're going to steal my idea and they'll become a famous author while I'm stuck at an office job!" I start to pace. My book is gone. All my hard work is gone. 

After 4 cups of tea, some jokes, and some looking at famous actors I think are hot, I finally calm down. Penny and I both agreed we would continue to look for the papers tomorrow. Though anxiety of my book being published without my name on it scares me. I try my best to actually do the work I'm assigned, but trying to type numbers in a document and send it off to the Boss seems harder than it was before. 

I start to think of what could and who could have stolen it when I remember the big envelope Mr. Pitch was given. 

'That couldn't possibly be my book. It wasn't that big' I continue to work but the thought of the director having my book starts to worry me. 

'What if he puts his name on it. He has enough money to publish it himself, why wouldn't he! And here I am working for him! I'm not his slave!' I start to get upset at the director stealing my idea. I turn off my computer and grab my bag, I go over to the kitchen and wash out my to-go cup. Penny walks into the kitchen with her cup-i know it's her cup because she wrote PENELOPE on it- and sets it down on the table.

"May I ask where you're going? Your shift isn't over." She grabs the water boiler and pours some water in her cup then grabs the tea, there only being Mango tea and mint tea she grabs the mint tea. I put my cup on the hanger and turn to Penny.

"I'm going home. I refuse to work for a thief!"

"Mr. pitch is a thief?"

"Yes!" 

"How exactly is he a thief?"

"He has my book! And he's going to put his name on it and publish it!"

Penny puts her hands on her hip. "And how exactly do you know this?"

"I saw him with a big envelope! My envelope!" She rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, let's say he does have your book-"

"He does"

"Why would he publish your book under his name?" She looks at me and puts her hand on her hip. 

"Because once he reads it he'll realize how amazing it is and want the whole world to think he wrote it. He'll get more money off of it!" Another person enters the kitchen, me and Penelope wait a few minutes for them to leave. Once they sit down and we realize they aren't leaving anytime soon, Penelope and I leave the room and go into one of the empty meeting rooms.

"You really think Mr. Pitch, who owns his own company, will want some small author's book once he reads it?"

"Yes!" I throw my arms up. Penelope rolls her eyes.

"Just wait. In a few days, maybe a week, My book will be out under his name" I say as I open the door and leave. I leave the office and get on the elevator to go home. As the door is closing a foot stops the door. They reopen to reveal the thief that stole my book, Mr. Pitch.

"May I ride with you?" He smiles. I nod and he gets on. I press the button for the lobby and we ride down together. As we go down and look over to see him holding the envelope with my book in it.

'I KNEW IT! He stole my book and is going to publish it!' The ride down was quiet, no talking from either of us, I noticed he glanced at me a few times. The doors open and I rush out. 'I need to think of a plan to get it back!' I pass the front desk and leave the building. I walk a few blocks before deciding to call a cab. 

I get home to see My beautiful girlfriend Agatha sitting on the couch. She gets up when I open the door, I smile and go to hug her but she pushes me away.

"Simon...we need to talk" She crosses her arms and I frown. 'We need to talk' is never a good thing. She sits back down and pats the spot next to her. She moves her hand and I sit.

"Is everything alright darling?" I put my hand on her thigh but she moves her leg.

"No, not everything is alright." She looks over at me. 

"Simon..I...I think we should break up." I jump up from my seat.

"What? Why? I'm sorry if it's something I've done. I'll stop leaving my clothes everywhere, I'll try and come home early to cook dinner for you, I'll even-"

"Simon stop," Agatha says in a soft voice

"Get you small gifts, I can be better. What about a date? Let's go on a date the next time I get my paycheck"

"Simon I said stop!" Her voice is louder this time. I stay quiet.

"I'm sorry Simon but it's over...It's not that you need to be a better boyfriend, It's that...I fell out of love" She hugs herself and I sit back down as the words repeat in my mind 'fell out of love'.

It's like Agatha could tell what I was thinking, she quickly tries to make the situation better.

"We can still be friends. Just because I don't love you like a partner doesn't mean I don't love you like a friend." I stay quite before putting my head in my hands.

"Yeah..okay, let's be friends." I hold back tears as Agatha wraps her arms around me. We stay like that until her phone starts ringing and she goes to answer it. She leaves the room and I sit alone in the living room for a few minutes. I pull out my phone and look up apartments and townhouses for sale. This house is under Agatha's name and I knew I would have to be the one to move out. I debate on telling Penny but I decide I'll do it tomorrow at work. 'I'm starting to really regret going home early.'

Agatha comes back, she's in different clothes. She's wearing blue jeans, cuffed at the bottom, with a white almost see-through shirt. 

"I have to go out with a friend. I promised her that after I..ended it with you..we would hang out" She hugs herself again. She's uncomfortable. I nod and get up. 

"I'll look for a place, I'll try to move out as soon as possible." I rush past her and go to the bedroom and close the door. I sit down on the bed and fall back. 

"This has got to be the worst day bloody possible." I cover my eyes, holding back tears.


	2. Office work Chapter 02

BAZ 

I read it. I read Snow’s book. I had many errors and could use some revising but it was pretty well. I never knew Snow could write. Probably because we don’t even talk. I don’t talk to my employees often, but I have to admit, after reading his book he does interest me a bit. After meeting him today I must admit he was very handsome. A little shorter than I am but I don’t mind. ‘I wonder if he’s dating anyone, I assume he is. He’s very attractive so he probably gets asked out a lot’. I shake my head and set the papers down.

“What are you thinking, Basilton. Just because he’s attractive doesn’t mean he’s gay.” I get up and go to my kitchen to get a glass of water. Aunt Fiona is on the couch watching T.V.

“Haven’t I told you to go to your own home?” I say as I walk over and sit down next to her. 

She doesn’t look over.

“Yes, but your father and Daphne are always working. And I get lonely. I came here to have some fun, but I see you are also very much a workaholic like your father.” She sighs and gets up. “Why must I have a boring family.” 

“We’re not boring. We just have work to do.”

“Well stop working and come hang out with me. I know a bar that has some very cute boys and with your charm-”

“No thank you. I’m not in the mood for hooking up with some random boys.” I get up and put my empty water glass in the sink. 

“See. This is what I mean. None of you want to hang out” she flops down on my couch and I roll my eyes and start my way to my office when I get an idea. I turn back to Fiona.

“Actually, I know something we could do.” She jumps up with excitement.

“Go to a bar and get you a boyfriend!” She says with a smile. I smile back.

“Something even better.” I go over and grab a coat. 

“What then? What could be better?” She put on her coat and shoes.

“Just go get a driver, I’ll tell you when we get there.”

She squeals with excitement and goes to get the driver. I quickly put my shoes on and grab my phone and wallet. 

“When you said we were going to do something exciting I assumed we would go do something exciting. Going to bookstores looking for some author isn’t exciting.”

Fiona says as I look through all the books, hoping to find a book written by Simon snow. 

“If you’re just going to talk, go talk to one of the workers and see if they have any books written by Simon Snow.” Fiona groans and goes to the cashier. I continue to look through the Young adult books. 

‘From what I read I assume his books would be the young adult section unless what I read was his first book, which would make a lot more sense.’ I continue to search through the YA section until Fiona comes back with two books. 

“Found them. Apparently, these are the only copies left. Not that popular of an author, even the worker had some struggle looking for the books.” Fiona gives me the books and I check the back to see a small picture of Snow, along with two things about him and the other book he has written. 

“Thank you. Now, since I got what I want we may leave.” I walk up to the checkout and wait in line, Fiona next to me.

“Why are you so interested in such a small author. Why not read books that people actually know. If you’re going to make a book I recommend the author J.K rowling or Rainbow Rowell, Great authors.” 

“He works for me,” I say as I step up to the cashier. I check out the books, not that expensive. 

“Ooh, good choice. Snow is a good author, Just not very much known. I’m glad someone is reading his books.” The cashier says as she scans the books.

“Yes, he’s very good.”

“That will be 33 pounds. Would like a bag for 3-” 

“No thank you.” I grab my credit card and pay. Once I’m done I go over to Fiona, who is waiting by the door. I go over and open the door for her. 

“Thank you, love. Why didn’t you tell me he worked for you? And why would you be so interested in his books?” She Gasps. “Are you having an affair with a worker?!” I roll my eyes and follow her out the doors. I spot a small coffee shop and text the driver to meet us there. 

“I’ll take your silence as a yes. Baz do you know what will happen if the other workers find out you’re getting in bed with this boy? They’ll start to treat him different and won’t resp-”

“I’m not having an affair.” I snap. “I was accidentally given the book he was going to publish. I got curious and wanted to read his other books. I’m not having an affair with him” 

We get to the small cafe and grab a seat inside the window. We sit in silence until a worker comes up to us asking what we want. I order a tea with a biscuit and Fiona orders a slice of cake. 

“You’re so boring.” I roll my eyes.

“Thanks, that definitely makes me feel better,” I say sarcastically.

“I mean it.” 

“ I can tell. It doesn’t take all of England to realize that.” 

“Well stop being so boring. If you’re going to get so interested in this boy might as well make friends with him. I’m sure Dev and Niall might know some things about him.” Our food and drinks are delivered to us and we thank them.

“I’m not doing a background check on him.”

“Well, it seems as if you are. Just ask them.” She takes a bite of her cake and I drink my tea. 

“Fine. I will.” After a few minutes of eating our treats and waiting for the driver, he finally arrives. We leave and get into the car. I hold the books safe in my lap, deciding if I should really ask Dev and Niall. ‘They probably wouldn't know much. It’s not like they’re in the same department.’ I finally get home, and before Fiona can try and stay over I tell the driver to take her home.

I spend the night eating the food the cook made and reading the books I got. Simon wasn’t that bad at writing, just a couple spelling errors and that was all. I go over the draft of his new book and revise and correct the spelling errors. I come up with a plan with how I’m going to give it back to him and also tell him how I would like to publish his book. ‘Would I even be able to publish a book?’ I decided to look it up and see if I could. Many sites of self-publishing and companies that do publishing popped up. After an hour of research, I now knew I could publish it for him. All I needed was for him to agree to it and to get people to buy it.

“I could probably get a few book companies to buy it. It would definitely be a surprise to the company if I published this book For Snow. He’s not that big of an author and we don’t specialize in books.” I lean back in my chair thinking of what to do. I sigh. 

“What should I do


End file.
